Hazrat Ghulam Rasool Shah Zinda Peer Sahib
جناب زندہ پیر صاحب '''کوہاٹ شریف خواجہ زندہ پیر جن کا نام پیر حضرت شاہ المعروف سرکار زندہ پیر ہے جو بانی گھمکول شریف کے نام سے شہرت رکھتے ہیں۔ شجرہ شریف اولیائے کرام کے سلسلۂ عالیہ نقشبندیہ کے سالار، بانی اور پیش رو حضرت ابوبکر صدیق رضی ﷲ عنہ ہیں جو بوجہ محبت اور اتباع کامل حضور سید عالم صلی ﷲ علیہ وآلہ وسلم کی بارگاہ میں ایک ممتاز درجہ رکھتے ہیں اور جنہیں جناب رسول ﷲ صلی ﷲ علیہ وآلہ وسلم کی خلوت و جلوت کی صحبتوں کا فخر حاصل ہے اور جن سے حضور کے غلام بےدام حضرت سلمان فارسی رضی ﷲ عنہ نے فیض اخذ کیا ہے وہ عاشق صادق اس قافلے کے امیرکارواں ہیں۔ حضرت امام قاسم جس قافلے کے حُدی خواں ہوں، امام جعفر جیسے جواں مرد جس قافلے کے ہم نوا ہوں، حضرت بایزید بسطامی جیسے سرفروش سالارِ کارواں ہوں اس قافلے کی سج دھج کا کیا کہنا۔ عارفوں کی جس سلکِ مروارید کے گوہرِ تابناک حضرت ابوالحسن خرقانی جیسے جانباز ہوں، حضرت ابو قاسم گورگانی، حضرت بو علی فارمدی جیسے دُرِنایاب، حضرت خواجہ یوسف ہمدانی و حضرت عبدالخالق غجدوانی جیسے بیش بہا موتی جس کی زینت ہوں، بندگانِ خدا کی جس مجلس بااخلاص و باوقار کے حضرت خواجہ عارف ریواگری جیسے مردباصفا صدر ہوں، حضرت محمودالخیر فغنوی، خواجہ علی رامیتنی جیسے بزرگ نیک خو جس مجلس کے رکن ہوں اور حضرت خواجہ بابا سماسی، حضرت خواجہ سید میر کلال جیسے کاملین روحِ رواں ہوں، صوفیائے کرام عالی مقام کی جس جماعت کے امیر حضرت خواجہ بہاؤالدین نقشبند جیسے صاحبِ طریقت اور ولیٔ کامل ہوں، خواجہ علاؤالدین حضرت یعقوب چرخی جیسے فاضلِ اجل پاسباں ہوں، حضرت خواجہ عبیدﷲ احرار اور حضرت محمد زاہد صاحب جیسے نیکوکار جس جماعت میں شامل ہوں اور حضرت محمد درویش حضرت خواجہ امکنگی جیسے منزل آشنا راہنماؤں کے ہاتھوں میں جس کی باگ ڈور ہو ایسی جماعت کی استقامت فتح و نصرت میں شک و شبہ کی گنجائش نہیں ہو سکتی۔ بزرگانِ دین کی جس بزمِ انجم کے شہابِ ثاقب حضرت خواجہ باقی باﷲ صاحب جیسے شیخ المشائخ ہوں اور جس میں حضرت مجدد الف ثانی صاحب بدرِ کامل بن کر چمک رہے ہوں، حضرت خواجہ شاہ حسین، سید عبدالباسط، حضرت خواجہ عبدالقادر حضرت خواجہ سید محمود جیسے روشن ستارے ہالہ کئے ہوں وہ بزمِ انجم بھلا بھولے بھٹکوں کی کیسے راہنمائی نہیں کرے گی۔ رشدوہدایت کے جس گروہ پُرشکوہ کے حضرت خواجہ عبدﷲ جیسے فیض یافتہ بزرگ تبلیغِ دین کی خدمت پر مامور ہوں، حضرت شاہ عنایتﷲ صاحب حضرت خواجہ حافظ احمد صاحب جیسے کہنہ مشق اور جہاں دیدہ ولی جس کے سرپرست ہوں اس گروہ پاک کی کوششیں کیونکر بروئے کار نہ ہوں گی۔ کاملین کی جس ولایت کے حکمران حضرت عبدالصبور جیسے سلطانِ ذیشان ہوں حضرت خواجہ گل محمد صاحب جیسے سالکان جس کے مہروماہ ہوں اس ولایت کی دنیا میں کیوں دھوم نہ مچے گی۔ فیوض و برکات کے جس خزینۂ عالیہ کے ناظمِ اعلٰی حضرت عبدالمجید اور حضرت خواجہ عبدالعزیز صاحب جیسے مقتدر ولیِ قاسم ہوں بھلا اس بحر ذخار سے کوئی پیاسا رہ سکتا ہے۔ جس سپہرِ طریقت کے آفتاب حضرت شاہ عبدالملوک صاحب جیسے ہادیٔ کامل ہوں اور جن کی ضیاء حضرت شاہ نظام الدین صاحب، جامع بقا غوثِ صمدانی خواجہ محمد قاسم صاحب اور غوثِ یزداں پیرِ کامل جناب زندہ پیر صاحب جیسے درخشاں سورج جگمگاتے ہوں تو پھر دنیا میں کیونکر تاریکی رہ سکتی ہے۔ خواجہ پیر بادشاہ صاحب اور جناب پیر حبیب اللہ شاہ صاحب جیسے ان نفوسِ قدسیہ کی ضیاءباریاں دنیا کے کونے کونے میں پہنچ رہی ہیں۔ ولادت زندہ پیر 1912ء میں پیر غلام رسول شاہ کے ہاں کوہاٹ میں پیدا ہوئے ۔آپ کے والد سلسلہ قادریہ کے مقتدر اولیاء اﷲ میں سے ہیں ۔ آپ کا سلسلہ طریقت حضرت آخوند صاحب سوات اڈے شریف سے ملتا ہے ان کا مزار مبارک اجمیر شریف انڈیا میں ہے ۔ ذوق عبادت قبلہ عالم خواجہ زندہ پیر سرکار شروع ہی سے دن کو روزہ اور رات کو قیام و عبادت و ریاضت کے پابند تھے ۔اﷲ تعالیٰ نے رشد و ہدایت آپ کو عطا فرمایا تو آغاز شعو ر ہی سے آپکو تمام محاسن و مکارم بھی عطا کر دئیے تھے ۔ذکر الہٰی کی نعمت سے دامن کمسنی ہی سے مزین و آراستہ رہا ہے ۔ علم باطن قبلہ عالم کسی درس گاہ سے فارغ التحصیل نہ تھے ۔حافظ پیر سید جماعت علی شاہ علی پور سیداں شریف ،حافظ محمد عبد الکریم آستانہ عالیہ عید گاہ شریف راولپنڈی اور دیگر مشہور ہستیوں سے ملاقات کا شرف حاصل ہوا دربار عالیہ موہڑہ شریف (مری) کے باواجی سرکار نے اپنی صد سالہ کمائی کا نچوڑ جناب زندہ پیر کو عطاء فرمایا ۔یہ واقع 1938ء کا ہے ۔ 1938ء سے 1949ء تک بارہ سال کا عرصہ حضور قبلہ عالم نے فوج کے ساتھ منسلک رہے ۔ بالآخر آپ امر ربی کے مطابق 1949ء میں گیارہ بلوچ رجمنٹ ایبٹ آباد چھاؤنی میں پردۂ حالتِ راز سے بے نقاب ہوئے ایبٹ آباد کے نزدیک گاؤں لساں نواب کے نام سے مشہور تھا۔ وہاں آپ کے پیر بھائی محمد شاہ المعروف طوری بابا کے نام سے مشہور تھے ۔حضور قبلہ عالم کا ان کے ساتھ الفت اور محبت کا رشتہ تھا ۔ طوری بابا بھی موہڑہ شریف کے خلیفہ مجاز تھے آپ اپنے گاؤں میں ایک ہزار کنال رقبہ کے مالک تھے ۔آپ نے مراتب اور فقیری کمال دیکھتے ہوئے کہا کہ میں آپ کو پانچ سو کنال زمین آپ کے نام کرتا ہوں آپ میرے پاس مخلوق خدا کی رشد و ہدایت اور فیض یابی کے لئے مسند نشین ہو جائیں ۔ حضور قبلہ عالم 1952ء میں پہلا حج ادا فرمانے کیلئے بزریعہ بحری جہاز ایبٹ آباد سے تشریف لے گئے - فریضہ حج کی ادائیگی کے بعد حضور قبلہ عالم زندہ پیر صاحب رحمۃ اللہ علیہ نے گنبد خضرا ء کے سامنے کهڑے ہوکر سید عالم صل اللہ علیہ و سلم کی بارگاہِ معلیٰ میں درخواست پیش کی کہ میرے لیے کیا فرمان ہے - گنبدِ خضرا سے جناب رسول اللہ صل اللہ علیہ و سلم کے ہاتھ مبارک کا اشارہ ان پہاڑوں کی طرف ہوتا ہے - ساتھ ہی فرمان ہوتا ہے آپ پہاڑ پر دیکهیں - گنبدِ خضرا کے سامنے کهڑے ہوئے آپ جناب رسول اللہ صل اللہ علیہ و سلم کے حکم سے ان پہاڑوں کی طرف دیکهتے ہیں - اللہ کریم نے درمیان سے سارے حجاب اور پردے ہٹا دیئے - آپ گنبدِ خضرا کے سامنے کهڑے ہیں - پہاڑی کا وہ حصہ جو آپ کے حجرہ مقدسہ کے ساتھ ملحقہ اور پیوست ہے ، اس پر آپ کا نام زندہ پیر اور دربار عالیہ گهمکول شریف لکھا ہوا دیکهتے ہیں - آپ کو زندہ پیر کا نام مبارک حضور نبی پاک صل اللہ علیہ و سلم سے اسی وقت عطا کیا گیا - اور حکم ہوا کہ جا کہ وہاں بیٹھ جائیں ۔ اور تب سے آپ نے اس پتھریلی پہاڑی کو اپنا مسکن بنایا اور آپ کی سب سے بڑی کرامت دربار گهمکول شریف کا قیام ہے ۔ آپ نے کم و بیش 47 سال کے عرصے میں اپنی کمر کو زمین پر نہیں لگایا کہ دربار رسالت ﷺ سے تو مجھے بیٹھنے کا حکم ملا ہے اللہ اکبر کبیرہ اور 1400 سال میں آپ دوسری شخصیت ہیں جنہیں دربار رسالت مآب ﷺ سے برائے راست حکم ہوا کہ فلاں مقام پر تشریف لے جائیں اور پہلے جنہیں یہ سعادت نصیب ہوئی خواجہ معین الدین چشتی اجمیر شریف والے ہیں ۔ آپ نے اللہ تعالٰی کے ذکر کی برکت سے اس وادی گهمکول کو سر سبز بنا دیا جہاں پر پانی کا نشان تک نہ تھا نہ ہی راستہ جہاں اب مریدین کا جمِ غفیر دنیا کے کم و پیش تمام ہی ممالک سے مختلف تقریبات کے موقع پر موجود نظر آتا ہے بالخصوص عُرس مبارک کے موقع پر جو ہر سال 21'22'23' اکتوبر کو ہوتا ہے ۔ پاکستان کے علاوہ برطانیہ میں بھی آپ کا فیض جاری و ساری ہے پیر صاحب کے خلیفہ مجاز صوفی عبداللہ صاحب (رحمۃ اللہ علیہ) جنہوں نے برمنگھم میں مسجد گهمکول شریف کی بنیاد رکھی جو کہ اس خطے کی سب سے بڑی مسجد ہونے وجہ سے نمایاں حیثیت رکھتی ہے اور جو ساتھ ہی ساتھ مدرسہ کی شکل میں دینی تعلیمات کو عام کرنے کا ذریعہ ہے ۔ وصال مبارک پیرصاحب گھمگول نے 3ذوالحج 1419ھ بمطابق 22مارچ 1999ء بروز سوموار 87سال کی عمر مبارکہ میں وفات پائی۔ حوالہ جات کنز العرفان فی شانِ خواجہ زندہ پیر دعاؤں کا درخواست گزار سعید چوہدری ۔ HAZRAT KHAWAJA QIBLA "HAZRAT SHAH SAHIB" ZINDA PEER KHAN SAHIB (R.A) Ghaus-az-Zaman Khawaja-e-Khawajgan Qibla-e-Alam Sultan-ul-Fuqara Founder of Ghamkol Sharif. Hazrat Khawaja Qibla Syed Zinda Pir Khan Saab (ra) was born in 1912 in Jungle-Khail, Kohat, Pakistan. Ala Khawaja Qibla Syed Zinda Pir Khan Saab (ra) emanated from the illustrious family of eminent Awliya and Saaliheen, both from his maternal and paternal genealogies. At a very tender age, Hazrat Khawaja Saab rahmatullah alaih used to stay awake at nights and fast during the day, and continued doing so till his demise. As a youth, whoever has seen Hazrat Khawaja Saab (ra), was overwhelmed by him and automatically became devoted to him, because of his external and spiritual beauty, which was seen through his luminous face. It was predicted and stated by great Awliya like, Raees Abdaal & Ghaus al Zama Hazrat Khawaja Qibla Pir Mohammad Qasim Sadeeq Mohrvi Saab (ra) (Founder of Mohra Sharif) and Ghazi Baba Saab(ra) that Hazrat Khawaja Qibla Syed Zinda Pir Khan Saab (ra) is no ordinary person. He could see signs of piety and spirituality in his forehead and he will be the grand guardian and protector of Sainthood ship and the greatest of Walis of his time and people throughout the world will benefit from his spiritual benevolence. When asked about his opinion about Hazrat Khawaja Saab (ra), the Peer-o-Murshid of Hazrat Khawaja Qibla Syed Zinda Pir Khan Saab (ra), Raees Abdaal & Ghaus az-Zaman Hazrat Khawaja Qibla Pir Mohammad Qasim Sadeeq Mohrvi Saab (ra) stated that in his august court there is abundant blessing. Hazrat Khawaja Saab (ra) was in search of a hearty companion. This search led him to the court of Imam Ali-ul-Haq in Sialkot where in the state of Muraqabah (meditation) he was ordered, If you are thirsty for the water of immortality, then this water of immortality is also thirsty and waiting to be drunk by you, go to Mohra Sharif. The sacred sweet tongue, mystical knowledge and blessings of Raees Abdaal & Ghaus az-Zaman Hazrat Khawaja Qibla Pir Mohammad Qasim Sadeeq Mohrvi Saab (ra) of Mohra Sharif, that was involuntarily being passed for years, was only fit for the personality of Hazrat Khawaja Saab (ra). And who will be able to attain much from the claret of Raees Abdaal & Ghaus az-Zaman Hazrat Khawaja Qibla Pir Mohammad Qasim Sadeeq Mohrvi Saab (ra) . Raees Abdaal & Ghaus az-Zaman Hazrat Khawaja Qibla Pir Mohammad Qasim Sadeeq Mohrvi Saab (ra) said, Zinda Pir (ra) , your blessings are the greatest and in your august court there is abundant blessing. After the Holy Prophet ( صلی اللہ علیہ وسلم ) departed from this world his Sunnah was assumed and practised by many elite Sahabahs (رضوان الله عليهم), on the authority of the Holy Prophet (صلى الله عليه وسلم). These eminent Sahabahs (رضوان الله عليهم) included Khalipha Hazrat Abu Bakr as-Sadeeq (رضى الله عنه ) & Hazrat Ali (رضى الله عنه) and before they departed they also nominated their successful to carry on this Sunnah. Thus this tradition has been passed down from one generation to the next through an authentic chain of Friends of Allah the Awliya (saints).This chain is known as a Silsilah and varies according to the Sufi order. The representation of the Silsilah (chain) is referred to as the Shajara (tree). This traces back the chain of transmission to the Holy Prophet (صلى الله عليه وسلم). In the Qur’aan, Almighty Allah (swt) says about Bay’ah (vow of allegiance): “Verily, those who Swear Allegiance unto thee, O Muhammad , in truth Swear Allegiance to Allah: The Hand of Allah is over their hands: then anyone who violates his oath, does so to the harm of his own soul, and anyone who fulfils what he has covenanted with Allah,- Allah will soon grant him a great Reward.” (Qur’aan 48:10) The Naqshbandiyya-Mujjadidiyya-Qasmiyya-Ghamkoliyya Shajara: 1. HOLY PROPHET MUHAMMAD(صلى الله عليه وسلم) 2. Hazrat Abu Bakr-as-Siddiq (رضى الله عنه ) 3. Hazrat Salman Farsi (رضى الله عنه ) 4. Hazrat Qasim Imam (رضى الله عنه ) 5. Hazrat Jafaar Imam (ra) 6. Hazrat Shakyh Akhbar Bayazid rahmatullah (ra) 7. Hazrat Abul Hassan of Khirkaan (ra) 8. Hazrat Khwaja Abu Qasim of Girgaan (ra) 9. Hazrat Khwaja Boo Ali of Farmid (ra) 10. Hazrat Khwaja Abu Yusuf of Hamdaan (ra) 11. Hazrat Khwaja Abdul Khaliq of Gujdawaan (ra) 12. Hazrat Khwaja Mohammed Arif of Rewagar (ra) 13. Hazrat Khwaja Mahmood-al-Khair of Fagna (ra) 14. Hazrat Khwaja Aziz Ali ar-Ramatini (ra) 15. Hazrat Baba Samasee (ra) 16. Hazrat Shah Kalaal Mir (ra) 17. Hazrat Khwaja Baha-Uddin Naqshband al-Bhukhari (ra) 18. Hazrat Khwaja Alauddin al-Ataari (ra) 19. Hazrat Yaqoob of Charkh (ra) 20. Hazrat Khwaja Ubayd-Ullah al-Ahraari (ra) 21. Hazrat Khwaja Mohammed Zahid (ra) 22. Hazrat Khwaja Darwish Mohammed (ra) 23. Hazrat Khwaja Mohammed Mazhar (ra) 24. Hazrat Khwaja Mohammed Baqi Billah (ra) 25. Hazrat Khwaja Mujadid Ahmed Farooq Alif Thani as-Sirhindi (ra) 26. Hazrat Mohammed Shah Hussain (ra) 27. Hazrat Syed Abdul Basit (ra) 28. Hazrat Abdul Qadir (ra) 29. Hazrat Syed Mahmood (ra) 30. Hazrat Khwaja Abdullah (ra) 31. Hazrat Shah Inayatullah (ra) 32. Hazrat Hafiz Ahmed (ra) 33. Hazrat Khwaja Abdul Saboor (ra) 34. Hazrat Khwaja Gul Mohammed (ra) 35. Hazrat Abdul Majeed (ra) 36. Hazrat Abdul Aziz (ra) 37. Hazrat Mohammed Shah Malook (ra) 38. Hazrat Shah Nizamuddin (ra) Khiyyan Sharif 39. Hazrat Khwaja Mohammed (ra) of Mohra Sharif 40. Hazrat Khwaja Zindapir (ra) of Ghamkol Sharif 41. Hazrat Khwaja Baadshah Sahib of Ghamkol Sharif 42. Hazrat khwaja Habib ullah Sahib of Ghamkol Sharif.....